


Two Becomes Four

by chvotic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Peter, Jealousy, Maybe - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Sibling Rivalry, This is kinda bad ngl, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but i love the idea of brothers!harley and peter, harley's a bit of a douche, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: "I-it's not just Flash." Peter whispered, certain that Tony had picked it up this time because of the way his jaw tightened. "But it's not bad, i-it's just-""Who is it?" Tony asked, wiping Peter's tears away. "It's okay, you can tell me, bud.""Harley."Or, in which, Peter is sad and Harley is jealous.





	Two Becomes Four

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad honestly this 5k words is pure trash BUT i loved the idea.. soo...
> 
> if harley's sister has an actual name let me know

School was decent until Harley Keener came around.

Peter had heard of Harley from Tony a few weeks ago, that he had been a kid he had met after his mansion was destroyed, and that he had stayed inside of the kid's shed while the entire world, Peter included, thought he was dead.

Tony had told him that recently, the boy's mother had died and father had abandoned him years ago. Peter felt bad for this Harley guy, having gone through the exact same thing three times in his life. One, when both his parents died in that plane accident. Two, when Uncle Ben was shot. Three, and last of all, when Aunt May was in a fatal car accident on her way to work. That's when Tony had come in and pretty much adopted him.

Well, not really, but Peter had begun thinking about it. He never told Tony about it, though.

The next thing he was told was that Harley was going to be living in the Compound with them. At first, it hadn't mattered one bit that there was going to be new company around, knowing that Tony had done the exact same thing with him. Peter had been kind of excited, actually, to have a brother and sister of sorts, since he had been an only child his whole life. He had never had siblings before, and even though technically they weren't his siblings, it wouldn't stop him from thinking of them in that way.

It was when he met Harley for the first time that everything came crashing down, and the hopeful thoughts of having siblings disappeared.

Harley Kenner was a dickhead. A complete, and utter, douchebag. It was almost as if he were a clone of Flash, though a little less upfront and persistent. Peter was alerted of the boy's distaste for him as soon as their eyes met, and from then, Peter despised coming home every night. Tony, on the other hand, seemed to love Harley. It was understandable, they'd known each other way before Peter was recruited to fight the Avengers in Germany. He wasn't going to lie that he felt a little hurt by it, but was soon smacking himself for even thinking such a thing. 

And of course, this dickhead was enrolled in his school.

His sister was fine, a complete opposite to Harley. Her name was Annabelle, and she was a lot nicer than her brother, and actually seemed to genuinely enjoy Peter's company. She and Peter got along really well, and it was a nice relief from the whirlwind of a boy named Harley Keener. Annabelle Keener was a lot nicer.

Peter's day had started out good. He had done everything he needed early that morning, so he got a few moments to relax while Tony sorted out Harley and Annabelle. Annabelle was going to a different Elementary school, while Harley was coming to Midtown with Peter. Life could not have been worse.

Harley had abandoned Peter before Happy even pulled to a stop, and Peter knew that even Happy was surprised.

"You two aren't getting along?" The man had asked, Peter having to blink twice to see if he was hallucinating the slight worry in his driver's eye. 

"It's fine." Peter mumbled, smiling unconvincingly. 

"I'm getting the feeling it's coming from his side." Happy continued, his voice bored but eyes still showing concern. This, now this, was strange. Peter had hardly seen Happy with so much emotion on his face before. "If you want, kid, I could talk to T-"

"Nope, no, it's okay, Happy." Peter cut in, eyes wide as he began shuffling out of the car. "No need to tell Mr. Stark, everything's okay! We get along great- uh- bye?"

"See you after school." The last Peter saw was Happy rolling his eyes, though it seemed half-hearted.

On Peter's list of strange things to happen in his life, this was a close first.

Peter didn't see Harley until halfway through the day, when he was walking to Chemistry with Ned.

"Hey, nerd." Harley had said, swatting Peter over the head, much like Flash loved to do. Though, Peter came to notice, that the gesture seemed a lot more half-hearted than Flash's, without any real heat in it. It was as if it was, for the lack of a better word, playful?

And of course, speak of the devil, Peter had heard Flash cackle from where he was at his locker, head turned to look at them. Peter looked away, swatting Harley away with his own hands, sending a frown to Ned who had just looked confused. Of course, Ned had no idea who Harley was, and Peter had never thought to tell him. 

With a sigh, Peter turned to his best friend. "Ned, this is Harley. He and his sister live at the Compound with Mr. Stark now. Harley, this is Ned."

Ned and Harley nodded at each other, but before Peter could continue his walk to class, Flash's annoying voice echoed through the hallway. "No way, you live with Tony Stark?"

"Yep." Harley said, leaning on Peter's shoulder with his elbow as if he were a armrest, since of course, Harley was way taller than Peter. "We go way back."

Peter had expected Flash to scoff like he had always done with Peter, but instead, the boy gaped and stalked over to them with huge eyes. Peter shoved Harley off during that time, subconsciously gripping onto the sleeve of Ned's long-sleeve like he always did when he was nervous. Flash didn't even look at them, his eyes too busy sizing Harley up as if he were a piece of meat. "Really?"

"Yep." Harley replied, popping the P. "What's your name?"

"Flash." Flash replied, his eyes finally noticing Peter. "Hey Penis."

Peter didn't answer, nudging Ned so he would get the message that they were leaving now. Harley looked between the two of them before he burst out laughing, now leaning on Flash as if he were now his new armrest. "You call him Penis?"

"Yes." Flash sniggered, sending Peter a glance that told him he was screwed. "Does Parker live with you at the Compound with Tony Stark? He's been telling us for months that he knows the great Iron Man, and we all know that isn't true. He already lied about knowing Spider-Man last year."

Lies. Peter never boasted about knowing Tony, that was all Flash's own making.

He knew Harley hesitated. He could see it. For a split second, his cocky demeanour had fallen, and he looked torn whether he should be truthful or send Peter's reputation further into the ditch that had been created just for him. Peter watched with what he hoped was an expressionless look on his face, noticing Harley glance between Flash and Peter for a split second.

"No." Peter's face fell more than it already had, and he turned around to begin walking when everyone started laughing. Any hope he had for a brother disintegrated in that very moment as he began to walk, head bowed, embarrassed. Flash's laugh was the loudest and most obvious, as it always was. He was always the centre of attention.

Peter didn't hear what Harley said next, choosing not to listen, Ned already dragging him away from all the hysterical students that had crowded around to see what was going on. Peter chewed on his lip anxiously, the hand that was not gripping Ned's sleeve in his pant pocket, fiddling with his phone. He could call Tony. Tony would get him out of here in a heartbeat, and Peter knew that.

Peter went into Chemistry class without another thought, slumping into his seat and ducked his head when both Harley and Flash walked into the room, silently planning his funeral when it was clear Harley was in the same class as him. Just fucking perfect.

Peter's senses began to tingle, alerting him of incoming dangers. He forced himself not to react when his head was smacked, looking up and glaring at Flash who was cackling all over again. Peter braced both hands on the side of his desk, squeezing, trying to get at least some of the embarrassment out before he had a complete meltdown in the middle of class.

God, what was wrong with him? He never felt this overwhelmed.

Class started soon enough, and Peter had managed to calm his heart rate down to a reasonable pace, breathing thoroughly in and out his nose as his teacher, a substitute today, began talking about what they were assigned to to. Peter listened, went through with the work, and was soon leaving class as if his almost-meltdown had never even happened.

The rest of his day continued pretty normally, and surprisingly he had no more encounters with Flash or Harley. He was soon seated inside of the car, in his usual spot, leaning against the window with his earbuds in. He could see Happy looking at him every now and then in the mirror, that same concerned look, but Peter just found himself sending small smiles to the man when their eyes met through the mirror. It was almost fifteen minutes before Harley finally made it to the car, immediately launching into a conversation with Happy as he got himself seated. He didn't acknowledge Peter in the slightest.

Their next stop was Annabelle's elementary school, and Harley was soon forced to sit in the middle when she had to get in the car. Peter didn't acknowledge him, closing his eyes and tried to think about anything else than the loneliness he was feeling deep in his chest, persistent and annoying. 

Peter could have cried from happiness when they reached the Compound, already out of the car and speeding over to the lift without waiting for the other three people who he had been sharing the car with. He immediately got FRIDAY to bring the lift down for him, wishing that she would take him up by himself, though he had to wait for Happy, Harley and Annabelle to get into the lift first.

He hid against the wall, head down, staring at Happy's black dress shoes as the lift began to ascend. It wasn't long before they were all on Tony's private floor, Peter making an immediate beeline for his bedroom. He dumped his backpack on the floor after grabbing his homework out of it, seating himself at his desk and immediately dove into the work he had been assigned for tomorrow. He found it fucking stupid, the amount of work he was given just today that was due tomorrow, but didn't let the frustration blind him as he quickly settled into his Calculus homework. 

He didn't know how long it took him to finish all of his homework, but it had felt like minutes before he was curled up in his bed, blanket pulled to his chin, his favourite bear from his childhood squeezed in his arms. The room was dark, only a small amount of light shining around the cracks of his bedroom door from the hallway, Peter soon growing tired of staring at it and rolled over, now facing the wall. 

He could hear laughter from the living room, immediately making his eyes burn. He knew it was stupid, but he felt so left out it made his chest ache. He buried his face into the top of his bear and his blankets, trying his very best not to cry like a baby. But it was minutes before the tears were rolling down his cheeks, forcing their way out of his closed eyelids as his enhanced hearing continued to pick up the sounds of Tony's, Annabelle's and Harley's collective laughter.

Peter loved hearing his Dad laugh, because he had never done it very often when Peter had first met him. He felt like he was missing out, in here, sulking in his room because he had let Flash and Harley get to him. 

Though, none of these thoughts stopped the stream of tears, his nose becoming clogged as his chest heaved with silent sobs. 

Eventually, he had drifted off into dreamland, only to be woken up to someone running their fingers through his hair. He frowned in confusion, his head and eyes aching, his nose horrendously clogged from all the snot that was inside of his nostrils. He frowned in confusion at the comforting touch, slowly blinking his sore eyes open. His dried tears had stuck his eyelashes together at the corner, Peter realising with a start that there was light streaming into his room, and there was someone kneeling in front of him.

"Hey, buddy." Tony. It was Tony kneeling in front of him. Who else would it be? It definitely wouldn't be Harley. Peter blearily looked up at his mentor, pushing into the comforting touch subconsciously. He must have rolled over in his sleep, because he had been facing the wall when he first drifted off. "I haven't seen you since you got home. You've been crying."

Peter took a few moments to let his brain reboot, reaching out from the blanket to fist his eye. He ended up not answering, squeezing his bear tight, wondering how his day had come to this.

"Talk to me, Pete." Tony spoke up after a few moments, his thumb gliding across Peter's cheek, clearing away whatever remains of tears that were there. Peter breathed through his mouth, his nose too blocked to breathe through his nose, sighing contently when Tony continued running his hand soothingly through Peter's hair. "Were there kids bothering you at school again today?"

Despite all of his inner thoughts telling him not to, Peter nodded, though didn't elaborate on who. He watched Tony frown, the light casting dark shadows on his face, before a grim smile appeared on the man's face. "It's only eight, do you want something to eat? I'm guessing you haven't had anything. Spider-Kids like you need to eat."

"I know, I know." Peter uttered his first words since waking up, Tony pulling away when Peter began sitting himself up. Tony grabbed for his bear, a soft look appearing on his face as he studied the thing, before placing it sitting up on Peter's pillow. 

"Come on, up you get." Tony stood up, allowing room for Peter to collect himself. Peter did so, not even fazed that he was only in a t-shirt and his boxers in front of his idol, spotting his sweats on the floor and picked them up. He had them on within seconds, Tony placing a firm arm around his shoulders before gently guiding him out of his room and down the hall. Now that Peter was more alert and awake, he could hear the murmurs of Annabelle and Harley's voices. "You can have the leftovers of our dinner tonight. I let you sleep a little, I guess you needed it."

Peter nodded along, knowing that it was probably true and that he would need more.

Peter stood by the bench as he watched Tony bustle around, placing a large helping of pasta in the microwave before setting the timer, the two of them waiting in silence as the bowl went in circles inside of the appliance. Peter reached for a tissue, urgently clearing his nose from all the snot, feeling a little better now that some of it was gone. That didn't stop him from sniffing, wiping his eyes a second time. 

Soon, a warm bowl was in his hand and he was being led into the living room. It took everything in Peter to not hide in Tony's side when he spotted Harley eyeing him from the recliner, not even registering that there was no heat in the other boy's stare. Annabelle was laid out on the floor, books surrounding her, drawings on each page of each notebook. For a young kid, she was a pretty good drawer.

Tony plonked himself down on the couch, Peter sitting down beside him. Tony's arm around him was instant, and Peter did not hesitate to lean into his mentor's touch, resting his head almost on the man's chest as he aimlessly ate his pasta, head still aching. He felt like shit. 

He found himself dozing after he finished his meal, the movie on TV not interesting him in the slightest, unconsciously pressing into Tony and dragging comfort out of him like a sponge. His heart stopped for a few moments when he felt the ghost of a kiss on the top of his head, now simply listening as Tony conversed with Harley a few moments later.

"This move's shit." The man had stated, disgust clear in his tone. "Couldn't you have picked something better?"

"Jurassic World is amazing, you're just old." Harley replied in an instant, his tone filled with joking. "You just like the old movies, cause you're, y'know, old."

"You have no taste." Tony replied, chin resting on top of Peter's head. "What do you think, Pete?"

Peter opened his eyes for a few moments, looking up at the TV screen, then to Harley. The boy was staring at him with what seemed like guilt, which Peter could just be making up to make himself feel better. He ignored the thought and the look on the other boy's face, turning his face back into Tony's chest and sighed. "I don't care."

Tony snorted, his whole chest jumping causing Peter to jump too. "That settles it, then."

Peter didn't end up falling asleep until they were on to their second movie, aimlessly listening to their conversation and the sounds that were coming from the TV. He awoke the next morning still on the couch, a blanket thrown over the top of him, bear secure in his arms.

He pretended not to notice Harley on the same recliner he had been in last night, a blanket over him also, mouth wide open as he slept. Annabelle was nowhere to be seen.

* * * 

Almost exactly a week after, there was another incident at school. Peter hadn't really been interacting with Harley much, at school and at home, mostly sticking by Tony or hiding out in his room. It had been lunch when Flash came storming over to them, a huge smirk on his face, Peter just knowing trouble was about to occur.

Gripping Ned's sleeve under the table, Peter looked up at Flash with what he hoped was a bored expression. "What do you want, Flash?"

"We heard you failed the Chemistry quiz." Peter's lips went into a thin line, his heart rate picking up just a little. Yes, he had failed his quiz. He had been falling behind in his homework because he was so stressed out about numerous different things, and the stress had begun as soon as Harley moved in with him. He often wondered if he was just jealous, but he had plenty of valid reasons to be pissed off. 

But really, all he wanted was to be on good terms with Harley. It was too bad the other boy didn't seem to feel the same, because in their few interactions at school had been because of Flash, and at home because of Tony. Peter wondered if he even noticed that they weren't getting on.

As usual, Peter was getting on with Annabelle just fine. 

"Yeah, and?" Peter replied, rolling his eyes and trying his best to ignore the tremor in his hands.

"You shouldn't be here if you're failing." Flash replied as if it was the most logical thing in the world, quirking his eyebrows. "You're not telling me you've gone stupid, are you?"

"I wasn't telling you anything." Peter replied, hoping he came across as at least a little bit confident. "You were the one who came up to me and started talking shit."

"Oh, Penis is getting brave!" Flash announced, clapping his hands as he laughed. "This is gold."

"Shut up, Flash." MJ spoke up a few moments later, Peter not even remembering when she had sat down near them. Peter squeezed Ned's sleeve between his fingers, anxiety coursing through his veins when Harley came up behind Flash, smirking also. Peter felt his heart drop when the boy leaned against Flash, once again like an armrest, tilting his head and grinned. 

"Did you fail your quiz?" Harley asked, Peter noticing the way his eyes twinged with something he couldn't decipher. 

"Go away." Peter snapped, leaning on his elbow with his free hand, eyebrows furrowing. He stared down at his tray of food, having lost his appetite as soon as Flash approached them, waiting patiently for the two boys to leave. He ignored Flash's attempts of trying to get his attention, the two finally seeming to get bored before leaving, Peter finally feeling like he could breathe again. 

He wanted to go home.

Hours later, he was back in Happy's car, ignoring both of the Keener siblings. He was not in the mood anymore, and he constantly felt like he was about to burst into tears.

As usual, he entered the lift first, keeping to himself the way up. Though, unlike normal, Tony was standing on the other side of the lift doors when they opened, Peter only realising when he smacked right into the man. The two of them stumbled, Peter mostly because he had hardly been paying attention, his hand still shooting out to grab onto his Dad's wrist.

"Woah, Peter." Tony had said, clapping a hand on Peter's shoulder once he regained his balance. "What's the rush?"

Peter looked up, meeting his mentor's concerned eyes, feeling his eyes burn for some unknown reason. He looked away, feeling his body begin to tremble as Harley and Annabelle walked past them, Peter not missing the way the both of them were staring at him. Peter's eyes began to well up quicker when he saw the panic blanch out over Tony's face, both his hands moving to cup Peter's cheeks, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Hey, what's up?" Tony asked, soon moving his hands to rest on each of Peter's shoulders. "Kiddie, hey, talk to me."

Peter slowly shook his head, his resolve cracking, one thought washing through his mind at that very moment.

He just wished Harley would have liked him, that they could have been friends or brothers even. But of course, Flash had to ruin it, like he ruined most the things in Peter's life. Or, maybe, it was because of Peter himself. Either way, in was pretty clear that Harley hated him, and Peter would be stuck living with him until he was able to move out. But the thing was, would he really move out as soon as he turned eighteen?

Of course not. He didn't even want to move out, and he was pretty sure Tony would be officially making him an Avenger when he turned eighteen... If the Avengers were even a thing then.

He was pulled into a hug soon after his face crumpled up even more, melting into the contact he had been so desperately craving. Peter could hardly remember the times where it was awkward for them to hug or to be this close to each other, but now it was normal. Tony held onto him in an iron grip, hands running up and down his back, chin resting on Peter's head. Peter's arms slowly wrapped around his father figure's waist, burying his face in his shoulder and tried to just breathe it out, to will the tears to go away before he further embarrassed himself. 

"It's okay, buddy. Shit, kid, has that Flash kid been annoying you again?" Peter nodded, because that was half of the story. "I'm going to kill him."

Peter wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear the second part, but ignored it nonetheless. "I-it's not j-just Flash."

"What was that?" Tony asked, pulling away and pretty much forcing Peter to lift his head. "I couldn't hear you."

"Never mind." Peter replied, looking down at his shoes, hands desperately clinging onto his Dad. 

"No, Petey." Tony replied, finger under his chin and raising his head up. "You gotta tell me what's up, if there's more, I want to know. I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

"I-it's not just Flash." Peter whispered, certain that Tony had picked it up this time because of the way his jaw tightened. "But it's not bad, i-it's just-"

"Who is it?" Tony asked, wiping Peter's tears away. "It's okay, you can tell me, bud."

"Harley." 

Peter regretted saying it immediately. Tony's face took upon the kicked puppy look, as if Peter had punched him in the face, his eyes resembling so much shock and then sadness that it made Peter choke up even more, immediately trying to pull away because he had just ruined everything again.

"What's he been doing, kid?" Tony asked, looking so wounded that Peter could no longer look at him without wanting to sob. 

"It's f-fine, I s-shouldn't have s-said anything." Peter stammered, trying to get away. Tony just held onto him, shaking his head, pulling Peter back into his arms with a heavy sigh. Peter had been so stressed out since Harley arrived, so aware of everything he was doing and hurt by the boy's actions with Flash that he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks like a waterfall, definitely soaking Tony's shirt. 

"Come on, Pete." Tony slowly began shuffling down the hallway, moving Peter so he could guide him into his room. They both sat down on the bed, Peter heavily leaning on his mentor, closing his eyes to try calm himself down. "You can tell me anything, Peter. If he's hurting you I want to know."

"He d-doesn't like m-me." Peter whispered, his voice quivering much like a child's. "H-he told e-everyone I d-don't live here."

"Why's that?" Tony asked, rubbing his arm, sounding wrecked.

"I don't know."

There was a heavy sigh from the man next to him, as if he were disappointed. Peter tensed, knowing it was because of him, and that he had just ruined the father-son bond between Tony and Harley instantly. 

"I'll talk to him about it, okay, kid?" Tony continued after a few moments, a kiss landing in Peter's hair. "You have a shower, get cleaned up. I'll sort this out with Harley."

"Okay."

Within minutes, Peter was under the warm spray of the shower, his tears slowly stopping the longer he stood there. 

When he entered the living room after getting dressed into his pyjamas, it was only Harley. Peter immediately began fidgeting, looking down, wondering where Tony had gone and how quickly he could get himself out of this room. 

"I'm sorry." Harley spoke up after a tense round of silence, Peter looking up to find Harley looking at his hands, his fingers fiddling with each other in what Peter would have diagnosed as a nervous tick. His eyes flickered away when the boy looked up, his lower lip catching in his teeth as he debated what to say to the boy in front of him. "I- I don't know why I did that."

Peter didn't reply, his fingers rubbing the hem of his pyjama shirt. 

"I guess I was... jealous?" Harley continued after a few more moments of tense silence, this time making Peter look up with wide eyes. Jealous? Jealous of what? Harley spluttered when he saw Peter's expression, as if he were embarrassed, his eyes returning to his lap as he shook his head a few times. "I mean- like- I knew Tony- I don't know what I'm trying to say. I was jealous, okay?"

"Of what?" Peter whispered, only just loud enough for the other boy to hear him. He wanted Tony. "I tried to be your friend."

"I know." Harley sighed, his voice shaking just a little. "I don't know what I was thinking, seriously. I just... I just thought that Tony had replaced me?" Before Peter could say anything, Harley continued. "I know it sounds stupid, I didn't even know him for that long but- Fuck, I was just jealous, okay?"

"I don't..." Peter began, looking at his shoes. "It's... okay."

"No it's not." Harley replied within seconds, Peter still not looking up. "That Flash kid bullies you, doesn't he?"

"Obviously." Peter muttered, shaking his head a little in disbelief. He was stressed out beyond the point of being sane, his eyes burning as he fiddled with his shirt. He was so tired, so over it, he just wanted Tony to make everything better like he always seemed to. 

"Shit, I'm sorry." Harley replied, sounding a little panicked. "I do stupid shit all the time. This just adds onto the list."

Peter scoffed a little, not humoured in the slightest. "It's fine."

"It isn't."

"Where's D- Tony?" Peter asked, his heart lurching when he almost, almost slipped up. He looked up to Harley for a reaction, the burn in his eyes increasing when he saw the genuine look of sorry on his face, the fiddling at the hem of his pyjama shirt increasing as he waited for the other boy to answer.

"He said he was going to in the lab for something. He didn't want to be bothered."

Peter thought about it for a few moments before nodding, before turning around and leaving the room without another word. He walked with his head down all the way to the lift, wiping at his eyes, wishing that for once in his fucking life that he could stop crying. It seemed that after May had died, he was never able to control his emotions anymore. It had been months ago, sure, but he was still reeling from it and probably would be for years to come. Harley's attitude towards him had just made him feel worse, and he found himself going to the one parental figure that he had left.

"Can you take me to the lab?" Peter asked FRIDAY quietly, toeing the tiles with his socked feet. The lift doors opened moments later, and Peter was stepping in at the same time. 

"Of course, Young Peter. I will let Boss know you are coming." Peter didn't protest, like he usually would, keeping his head down the entire time until the doors were opening. He wasn't really expecting to be wrapped up in a hug as soon as the doors were opened, but he accepted it either way.

He didn't see Harley again that night.

* * * 

It was the next day, and Peter was back in school. It was lunch time, Peter sitting with Ned and MJ, and had been eating his lunch when someone sat down beside him. He jumped, the contents of the sandwich he had been eating spilling out onto his tray as he startled, head snapping to the side to see Harley.

Confusion filled him next, because why would Harley want to sit with him?

"What are you doing?" Peter found himself asking, feeling a little nervous, wondering if everything the other boy had said the previous night had all been a scheme to catch Peter off guard. Instead, Harley looked at him, looking as though he had just been kicked in the stomach. His eyes were sad, and he looked guilty.

"Sitting with you." Harley replied simply, plucking some of the chips off of Peter's tray.

Peter looked to MJ and Ned, who had suspicious gazes on their face, though otherwise said nothing. Peter just shrugged, pushing down his nerves, and tried to get his sandwich back into one piece. It wasn't even five minutes later when his senses began to tingle, Peter just knowing that something was coming and that something had to be Flash. Who else could it have possibly been?

Without fail, Flash's hands slammed down onto the table, Peter startling once again and his sandwich spilled back out onto the tray. Peter frowned, looking up at the bully, before glaring. Though, Flash wasn't even looking at him, he was looking at Harley. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting with Peter." Harley replied, Peter feeling the boy shrug from where their shoulders were touching, snatching Peter's apple from his tray and taking a big, loud bite out of it. Peter felt himself become rigid as he watched Flash stare down Harley, looking the boy up and down like he had when they had first met. 

"Why would you sit with Penis?" Flash asked a few moments later, eyebrows slowly making their way into his hairline. "Why would you sit with a liar?"

"He wasn't lying, I was." Harley said so nonchalantly it had Peter turning his head, his eyes even widening a little when Harley set his arms around his shoulders as if he had done it many times before. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy my lunch with my brother and his friends."

All four of them gaped, except Harley, who took another big bite out of the apple.

"You're exactly like Penis. You're both liars." Flash spat, before crossing his arms over his chest much like a child before stomping off.

Harley patted him on the back, so hard Peter almost coughed up some of his food. "Sorry, Peter."

"It's.. fine." Peter mumbled, gathering himself, before dumping the bread back on his plate. 

He wasn't very hungry anymore.

* * * 

Ever since the encounter with Flash at school, everything had changed between himself and Harley. Just that night, right after Harley had sat with them in the cafeteria, he had barged into Peter's room and demanded that he help him with his homework. Peter, of course, had said yes, surprised when he found himself getting distracted by a lot of the stupid shit that Harley said, and how annoying the boy could be. Which he obviously already knew, but it was pretty obvious that the boy was trying to get back onto Peter's good side.

Peter couldn't say he minded, though, because it was nice to feel like he had another sibling. Annabelle had already become his sister, in a sense, though he had never felt the same for Harley, despite how much he wanted it. But over the next few days after Harley sat at his lunch table, he and Peter began to spend more time together, along with Tony down in the lab.

Tony had cornered Peter as soon as Harley had left the room on the first night, asking if everything was okay and if Harley had said anything else bad to him. Peter always felt bad, for straining things between Tony and Harley, but over time that seemed to pass, too, and Peter finally began to feel like he was at home again.

Even Flash had begun to back off, which was one of the best things that came out of it. It was one thing that Peter had learnt after spending so much time with Harley, was that it was almost impossible to argue with the boy. He came up with the most absurd and crazy arguments that it was hard for Tony and Peter to rebuttal against him, although Annabelle seemed to be used to it. There were still times where Peter and Harley butted heads, but that was meant to happen in a sibling relationship, wasn't it?

Peter liked the thought of having siblings. He always had, and now that he had them... his life couldn't have been better. 

After so much loss, it was refreshing to feel like he could get some of it back.

For now, he was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought in the comments, i'm really curious!
> 
> i would love peter and harley to be brothers :''')


End file.
